


Who'd have thought it?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Rubympe (Rubeus Hagrid/Olympe Maxime) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Well?
Relationships: Rubeus Hagrid/Olympe Maxime
Series: Rubympe (Rubeus Hagrid/Olympe Maxime) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067108





	Who'd have thought it?

Our tale begins in Rubeus and Olympe Hagrid's house in France, they're discussing Grawp; Rubeus's half brother.

Rubeus smiled. "Did I tell yeh who I saw in town today, Ol?"

Olympe shook her head.

Rubeus told her, "Ma half brother Grawpy o' course!"

Olympe smirked. "You 'appened to see a giant in ze town?"

Rubeus replied, "Yeah, tha' is what I jus' said."

Olympe sighed. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

Rubeus explained, "Ah, o' course; silly me. I should have led with the fact that he's no longer so well... big. Something 'bout a serum they invented. He looks just like us now actually. Only slightly taller than meself."

Olympe said, "Huh, who'd have thought it?"


End file.
